


All Alone

by john_the_egbert



Series: Puppets and Porcelain Dolls. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_the_egbert/pseuds/john_the_egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro is lost after Lil' Cal is broken. So he buys a new, porcelain puppet named John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Gone.

After Lil' Cal got shredded in that strife with Dave, you tried to fix him.

It never worked.

He always fell apart again.

With a single hidden tear you put him away in a glass case where nothing, nor anyone, would or could hurt him anymore. 

Just an antique, now.

He was still there sometimes, though.

Just sick.

Weak.

Tired.

You were all alone.


	2. Chapter Two: Found.

One day while walking, you found an odd new store downtown. You gave it a moments consideration you should even acknowledge this store's existence, but you're old and old people go into these kind of shops. Gotta be hip with what's new with today's new old people. So you walked in, and the first thing that caught your eyes was a wind up souvenir.

A puppet wind up souvenir.

You went straight to him, looking at his glass white skin and amazing blue diamond eyes. He was wearing just shorts and a t-shirt, but his skin felt.. almost.. warm against your own. You grabbed the glasses that were on his lap and put them on his face, pushing a strand of dark hair behind his perfect ear. He wasn't plush like you liked, but you knew you needed him. You bought him, not caring about how expensive he was. And he was REALLY expensive, actually.

The old lady simply told you that his name was John, and he was very important. You nodded without a word and took John home, cradling him in your arms.

You were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya, my wonderful girlfriend helped me with this. She doesn't have an account but her tumblr is mermaist.tumblr.com.


	3. Chapter Three: Glass

Once you got home you ran straight to your room, ignoring Dave. His problems could wait for later. You needed to get John settled in. You set him on your bed and took your shades off, your eyes still as wide as when you had first seen him. There was.. something about him. 

You felt still all alone.

But John was there. 

You sat down beside him gently, almost scared that your touch could shatter his oddly warm skin.

Glass.

He didn't have skin.

You held your breath and picked him up, setting him in your lap as you started to wind up the wind up thing in his back. Letting out the breath you were holding, you finally let go to listen to the mysterious music. 

It was almost creepy.. and it was obviously the piano. It was haunting, really. But it mesmerized you.

You couldn't move.

It reminded you of something.. It kind of sounds like something you used to listen to as a kid. Or.. someone played to you.

To help you sleep. 

You quickly wrapped your arms around from John and fell back into your bed, wrapping your body around his small glass frame and letting tears leak from your eyes. You hadn't cried since you were a baby, really. You didn't know what was going on, but it was weird. 

You hoped Dave didn't notice. 

You fell asleep with John in your arms, crying silently. You had no one else to hold.

You felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the wind up thingy called???  
> We just don't know.


	4. Chapter Four: Friends.

When you woke up, you looked at Johns face. He looked... sad? His face was so happy yesterday, though. His eyes were wet, too. It looked like he had been crying. "How.." You whispered quietly, pushing his hair back and breathing through your open lips onto his white face. "How do you cry with inanimate eyes?" 

You shook away the thought, deciding your own tears had just fallen on him as you got up. You really needed a shower. Sighing and looking to Lil' Cal in is glass case on the empty shelf, you decided he needed a friend. So you set John beside him, thinking that Cal would appreciate it.

You felt so all alone.


	5. Chapter Five: Trash.

After your shower you came back, noticing that.. okay. John was way further from Cal. Almost falling off the shelf! You can over and took him in his arms, noticing that his eyes were wet. You thought you remembered to wipe them off... 

"I gave him to you." You spoke looking into Cals eyes.

You turned to Lil' Cal as you heard a voice. 

Well...

You didn't actually hear it. 

You heard it in your head. 

It was Cal talking, of course. 

"I don't need a toy." 

You gave him a weird look and wiped Johns tears away gently, pushing his soft hair back. "I thought you might appreciate-" 

"I don't like the way that it moves." He replied. 

You scowled, and held him a little tighter. Not enough to hurt him, though. "The way that he dances," You continue, ignoring Cals rude interruption. "The painted look upon his face." 

"Someone must of thrown this away." Your eyes go wide in anger, and your voice changes to yelling. You didn't know Dave as listening from his room, confused to why you were yelling at what seemed yourself. 

"He must come from the sun, though!" You argue, looking at Johns beautiful face, then Cals. 

"I got too much stuff." Cal replied in an annoyed and bored voice. You turned around angrily holding John carefully. He was just jealous. Jealous of how perfect John was. 

"I wana take him through the park." You mumble, not able to think about anything but John as he left Lil' Cal alone and left your room.

You heard his voice as you left, a small mumbled whisper of "Speak English."


	6. Chapter Six: Dew.

When you went to leave for the park, you ignored Dave as he tried to stop you and left the house quickly, John cradled in your arms. 

You ignored Dave a lot lately.

At the park you sat under a tree, sitting John up in your lap and looking into his diamond blue eyes. He was beautiful. 

"Tell me I'm all you want." You told John, holding one of his glass hands in your fingers as you looked into his eyes lovingly. 

But John wasn't like Cal. 

He was alive, of course. He was alive in your mind. 

The warm glass and tears sometimes made you think otherwise. 

But John was different. He couldn't talk. You wish he could. 

"I feel so all alone." You whispered, your eyes never leaving Johns. You noticed you weren't wearing your shades, and that's probably why Dave tried to stop you, but whatever. 

You haven't been yourself since Lil' Cal changed. 

And now everything but John was fuzzy. 

Nothing else was important. 

"No one's gona fix me when I'm broke." You mumble sadly, looking away to the dew wet grass then back to Johns face. 

His expression changed.

It was sad again. 

His eyes were wet. 

You looked up at the tree above you, deciding that a few drips from the leaves must of fallen down and.. just... landed perfectly. 

"How do you cry with inanimate eyes?" You asked in barely a whisper. 

He didn't say anything of course, but his eyes dried slightly. 

"You're never gona smile with the way that you are." 

He looked a little mad at that. 

"I feel so all alone."


	7. Chapter Seven: Differences.

You always set John on a special shelf when you're too busy for him. Not the one with Cal, though. Lil Cal hated him. No, Johns shelf was blue and pretty, right above the headboard of your bed. 

John makes you think of Cal. 

Or.. how Cal used to be. 

Even if his personality was totally different. 

The way you carried John so carefully.. it reminded you the way that you had used to carry Cal. 

Before he became so empty.


	8. Chapter Eight: Glue.

A few nights later, you sat on your bed with a sigh. On one side of the room, was John. Sitting beautiful and new on his shelf. He looked almost human. It was amazing. 

On the other side was Lil' Cal, old and broken. Inhuman looking and kind of... well, boring. 

But there were still a lot of feelings there. 

"He's a lot like you." You mumble, looking up into Lil' Cals eyes sadly. 

"But when I hold him too tight I know he'll break.." You sigh, missing how plush Cal is.

Was.

"Just take some glue to stay." Cal replied sarcastically.

Maybe a little sadly.

Lonely.


	9. Chapter Nine: Diamonds.

"I feel so all alone." You whisper to yourself a few days later. 

Dave had left to live with Rose. 

He couldn't deal with you anymore. 

You ignored everything.

Rose, his little friend, tried to help. 

You wouldn't listen.

You didn't need help. 

"No one's gona fix me when I'm broke." A small voice whispers from across the room. 

You sit up quickly orange eyes going wide as you looked at Cal. He had been quiet for so long... 

But it wasn't him. 

You turned around, eyes going wider as you seen John. 

It was him. 

He was crying. 

You knew, now. 

It was tears. 

His tears. 

"How do you cry with inanimate eyes?" You ask slowly moving closer to him. 

"You're never gona smile with the way that you are." He replied, his small lips moving as he spoke and tears going down his white skin. 

"And I feel so all alone." He added even quieter. 

You moved closer. "I feel so all alone." You mumbled, a tear going down your own face. 

You put his small cheek in your large hand, closing your eyes as he kissed his small lips. 

You pulled away slowly, breathing out a shuddering breath. 

"I feel so all alone." He whispered, diamond eyes closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this fic! But I really like this idea I've done... And I'm totally going to write more.   
> I mean if you guys like it, and my weird writing style.   
> But gosh, thanks for reading this far!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, I've never written as Bro before, and blah blah blah.  
> So be nice?  
> Thanks!  
> The chapters do get longer, but not by much. This story is supposed to be short.  
> It IS based off of the song 'All Alone' by Fun., and you should totally listen to it if you read this!!  
> I might edit it a bit more later, because it probably fucking sucks, hahaha!


End file.
